Insane Rage Shedew
Insane Rage Shedew is one of Shedew Hegehog's strongest forms. It is achieved when Shedew becomes incredibly angry while he is Super Shedew. When he is in Rage form, his entire body turns pure red, but when he powers up it begins flashing in numerous colors of the rainbow. His hair also extends and becomes pure red, but (again) flashes in numerous colors when he powers up. He is Shedew's strongest possible form, and is 666x stronger and faster than Super Shedew. Powers And Abilities To activate this form, Super Shedew needs to feel a rage in his heart so vast that it completely overwhelms him, contaminates him from his very core, and causes him to transcend to a completely new plane of existence, beyond Super and Hyper in every way. He starts out much more powerful than normal Super Shedew, but his powers also increase the angrier he gets, to the point that his true potential may be limitless. Shedew loses all the edginess that he once had, to the point that this form is not a member of the Edgelords of 'Murcia, but gains an insane amount of rage, anger, and speed. He is so fast that nothing except for godly beings can see him, even when he's not moving at all. Due to this fundamental change, Shedew gains several new and incredible moves. He can break anything's eardrums with Extreme Boom Buster, a violent upheavel of noise. He can launch incredibly powerful flames fueled by his anger at opponents with Hyper Flane Burst. He can even charge his body up with energy using Energize, causing him to become even more powerful than before. Due to these many reasons, Insane Rage Shedew is incredibly powerful and feared. Despite this, Insane Rage Shedew still has weaknesses. His great anger, which can be his greatest strength, can also become his biggest weakness, as he is so angry that it's hard for him to think straight. His rage burns out in just a couple of minutes, and when it does, Shedew will lose a great portion of his power and can be easily defeated. Stupor Smesh Bradahs Insane Rage Shedew also appears as a hidden bonus character in Stupor Smesh Bradahs. He only has a 0.1% chance of showing up randomly in the Tournameme. Some of his attacks in the game include: A Attack: Cosmic Cannon: An extremely powerful red laser blast that strikes diagonally. B Attack: Extreme Boom Buster: An attack that strikes all opponents, and does more damage the closer the opponents are to him. Up A: Energize: An attack that increases all of Shedew's stats for a few seconds as well as healing some of his health. Down A: Shedew Ball: Turns Shedew into his Shedew Ball form. Now he can move much faster and whack opponents harder. This lasts for 20 seconds. Up B: Hyper Flame Burst: The higher percentage Shedew is at, the more powerful this move becomes. Down B: Teleportation: Teleports Shedew to a higher area. Trivia If Shedew becomes incredibly angry while in his Hyper or Dark forms instead of his Super form, he will simply change into this form as well with no power increase, but will gain a silver tint if previously Hyper Shedew or a dark tint if previously Dark Shedew.Category:Articles Category:Hegehog Forms